


Large Heavily Built Bird

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, Raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: The group meets a big bird.
Series: Hauntober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978
Kudos: 1





	Large Heavily Built Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G for General Animalness.  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Raven=  
> Characters: Rio, Nioku, Robert, Épéé

=Raven=

“Are you sure this is the right place,” Rio asked, looking over their destination after shortly arriving. It was their high school.

“Yeah,” Nioku answered, showing his phone to Rio. “What do you think lives here?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Rio said, rattling the gate in front of the school. “We’re gonna have to break in.”

Nioku frowned and looked at the wall. “I don’t think I’d be able to get over that.”

“Huh? Why not,” Rio asked, backing up and looking at the brick wall before looking over at Nioku.

He responded by grabbing both sides of his belly with his hands and shaking it.

“Just because you’ve got that doesn’t mean you can’t lift yourself over the wall,” Rio stated. “Ever heard of sumo wrestling?” Robert looked at Rio, confused.

There was a sudden caw and both Rio and Nioku looked up at the fence. A pair of heavily built black birds were sitting on it, watching them.

“We’ve got our answer as to what’s living here,” Nioku stated.

“Do either of you two know of a, I think his name is Épéé? Not certain if that’s right, though.”

The birds looked from Rio to each other and then back to Rio. One of them flew off while the other watched them carefully.

“Are you sure they understood us,” Nioku asked and the bird cawed at him.

After a while in silence, a group of them flew back with a massive one in the center of them. The large, heavily built black bird landed in front of the trio, looking Rio directly in the eye without having to lift or lower its head.

“I am Épéé,” the massive bird said. Rio could see the bird’s split tongues forming the words. “What do you desire of my majesty?”

Nioku spoke up before Rio could even open his mouth. “I’ve got a few questions for you!” Both the bird and Rio looked at Nioku.

“One, how did you get so big! Two, how is it that no one has ever seen you during school hours! Finally, three! Can I pet you!?”

“Magic, magic, uh, sure?”

Nioku immediately started petting the massive bird as he turned to look back at Rio. “Is he always like this?”

“No, this is a new behavior,” Rio stated. “Um, so, we have a mutual friend who told me that you could help them revert my family to their normal state.” Rio pulled out the Tiok doll and showed Épéé.

“Yes, we can work together to fix your friends,” he stated. “What happened, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“He, uh, they, were transformed into this form by a dire wraith named Mary,” he answered

Épéé nodded his head. “I know that monster all too well. I will take wing and meet you when you have gathered everyone. Until then, I bid you adieu.”


End file.
